Zootopia: In the Shadows
by TheWinterFury
Summary: Crime activity in Zootopia is at an all time high. Time for the ZPD's finest to step in. But what will Nick do when someone from his past is found in the center of it all?
1. Chapter 1

I was originally planning on making this into a comic. I thought the story could have been told better that way. There's just one minor problem. I CAN'T DRAW! Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk. Hope this is still enjoyable.

Chapter I:

Judy Hopps was sitting alone in the Zootopia Police Department's conference room. As the other more boisterous officers around her kept their attention on the latest gossip, or else showed off their bruting strength in arm wrestling matches, Judy had her eyes fixed on the clock mounted on the wall in front of her. It wasn't like her partner to be this late. The morning briefing was to start in five minutes. If Nick missed it, then it could set the duo back at parking duty. Judy had worked far too hard to earn the respect of her fellow officers to let something as careless and irresponsible as lack of punctuality ruin it for her.

With only a mere minute to spare the door flew open. At last, Nick Wilde, had arrived, carrying a small paper bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, his sunglasses still obscuring his eyes. Without sparing a glance around the room, Nick walked down the aisle, and sat down in the same seat as Judy. "Well." Judy said immediately, speaking over the cacophony around them. "I do hope you have a good reason for almost missing role call this morning." Pulling off his sunglasses, Nick set down his coffee on the table in front of them, and pulled a donut out of his paper bag. "Does a spiced carrot cake donut count?" He asked, handing it to Judy. "Hmm. That it does." Said Judy, accepting the donut. "Ah, but you wouldn't believe the line." Said Nick, kicking his legs onto the table, with one arm behind his head, and the other raising his coffee to his lips. He took a sip before continuing. "I forgot that it's Chinese New Year. "Year of the Rooster. All feather fowl get a free donut." So naturally, everyone and their grandmother had to participate in that. Vultures." He added disapprovingly. Officer Talon, the Andean Condor, who had overheard the conversation, gave Nick a menacing look.

"Atten HUT!" Shouted the sergeant, announcing the arrival of Chief Bogo, who had just entered the room. Everyone stood up from where they sat in acknowledgment. "HUT HUT HUT HUT!" Chanted the bruting officers, some banging their fists against the tables, a couple of wolves howling. "Yeah yeah. Settle down." Said Bogo absentmindedly. "HUT HUT HUT! " The officers continued. "I SAID SHUT IT!" Bogo shouted loud enough to be heard. The room went silent. "Please be seated." Everyone, except for Nick and Judy, who continued to stand on thier chair to see, took their seats. "Now." Bogo began. "First, I would like to thank all those who participated in last nights Fish and Sea Mamals awareness conference."

"Yeah." Nick spoke out. "I'd say it went quite swimmingly." Judy and a couple of the other officers chuckled quietly. "Can it, Wilde!" Ordered Bogo before clearing his throat to continue. "Next. As I'm sure you're all aware of by now, our city has seen a rise in crime activity in the past few months. Vandalism in the park, leaving behind some seemingly disturbing graffiti. Muggings, and several robberies at local gas stations. But, this time, they have crossed the line. Today we have received a letter in the mail. It threatens a bomb to blow in the center of town unless twenty million dollars are delivered." Judy gasped quietly. "Now." Bogo continued. "While ZPD has ordered a complete evacuation of the area, we want to catch these criminals. That's why we are going to send in our two best officers. Hopps, Wilde!" Nick, who had been dozing in his chair, jumped and gave a small snort. "You'll be stationed at the designated drop sight. There we can finally put and end to this." Judy gave Bogo a salute of respect. "We won't let you down, sir!" She said confidently. "Yeah yeah yeah." Said Bogo. "You're dismissed. As for the rest of you."

Nick slid down from their chair, followed by Judy. "You hear that, Nick?" Said Judy, once exiting the precinct. "Two best officers" he said." She gave an excited squeal. "That's a pretty big honor."

"Yeah. Congrats, Carrots." Said Nick, sliding his hands into his uniform pockets. "Aw, come on, Nick." Said Judy, giving Nick a sharp punch to the arm. "Have some pride."

"I do." Said Nick. "I just don't need to express it with girlish squeals."

"Funny." Said Judy. "Sly fox."

"Dumb bunny. " Said Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

As noon rolled around, with only ten minutes before the alleged bomb was scheduled to blow, Nick and Judy found themselves parked in a trash-ladened alley in perfect view of the trash bin across the street with the money inside. While Judy was watching the streets intently, through a pair of binoculars and the window of their police jeep rolled down, waiting for the perp to arrive, Nick was kicked back in the passenger seat, humming quietly, and munching on the blueberries Judy's parents had sent them. Judy gave grumble of frustration. "Honestly, Nick." She glared at him, lowering her binoculars. "Would it kill you to pay attention?"

"Hmm. Now that's funny." Said Nick. "Because I remember the last time you told me to pay attention, I got my face slammed down by a polar bear."

"That's because then you wouldn't stop staring at her." Judy pointed out. "That's enough to make anyone want to slam your face in."

"It's a good theory." Said Nick,throwing several berries into his mouth at once. "I think she just couldn't handle my rugged good looks." Judy rolled her eyes before returning her attention to the trash bin. "Right." She said quietly. "That's what it was. If that's the case then- Wait." A hooded figure was walking towards the trash bin. "I think that's our guy." Now Nick was staring out of Judy's window intently. Hands in pockets, the suspect was looking in every direction, while continuing in the direction where the money was kept. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's nail him." Nick made to exit the car, but Judy had grabbed hold of his arm. "Not yet." She said "We can't blow out cover yet. We have to make sure this the guy we're waiting for." Nick gave a snort of laughter. "Need to make sure- Look, Carrots. This is the only shifty low-life for miles. Trust me. It's him"

"I can't make out his species." Said Judy. "I see his tail, might be a wolf." Nick took the binoculars from Judy so he could have a better look. "Nah. He's too short. Might be a squirrel."

"That is NOT a squirrel." Said Judy. "He's taller than I am."

"Please. Everyone's taller than you."

The suspect made it to the trash bin, made one final glance around him before opening it, and reaching inside. "That's our queue!" Nick tossed the binoculars aside before jumping out of the jeep. On the other side, Judy was doing the same thing.

The two quickly crossed the street in pursuit of the suspect, now walking away with a bulging bag in his arms. "ZPD!" Judy shouted. "DROP THE BAG AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" The suspect froze for a moment, then whipped around to face the officers. Next thing Judy knew, she found a knife whizzing through the air, right towards her head. "Holy- watch it!" Nick jumped sideways, knocking Judy to the ground, allowing the knife to fly by. "Thanks." Said Judy, getting to her feet. "He's getting away." The suspect had already ran halfway down the block. "Relax. I got'm." Nick scrambled to his feet and proceeded to run after the perp. "Officer Hopps to dispatch." Judy spoke through her radio. "Suspect sighted on 8th and Sahara square, South of the park! Officer Wilde is in pursuit!"

Nick was running as fast as he could after the suspect, but he had gotten a good head start on him, and was already almost out of view. "Whoo!" Nick panted, slowing down. "I knew I should have taken Judy up on her offer to go running with her. There were several cars driving in the streets around him, all of course moving at a considerable pace. Seeing a mountain goat approaching, riding atop a brand new 2017 black and silver bandit, Nick jumped in front of it, flashing his badge at the goat. "ZPD! I just need to borrow this!" He said shoving the goat off the motorcycle and climbing on himself. "Yo! Dude!" The goat protested. "That's my ride!" Nick revved the engine, causing it to bellow deeply and deafeningly. "Thanks! I'll bring it back!" He shouted. The tires shrieked as Nick took off after the suspect, now looming ever closer. "Now this is more like it!" Said Nick approvingly. Weaving left and right through the stream of on going traffic in front of him, Nick was now almost neck-and-neck with the suspect. Seeing Nick approaching, the suspect suddenly change direction, now heading down an alley. Nick leaned sideways, turning the motorcycle in the same direction. Unfortunately, this involved going against the flow of traffic. Horns blaring, tires screeching, cars swerving. "Hey! I'm DRIVING HERE!" Nick shouted up at a giraffe, who was giving him an unseemly rude hand gesture.

Approaching the alley, Nick noticed that the suspect was now nowhere in sight. He kicked off the motorcycle, still puttering, and tossed it aside with a crash. "Great!" He hissed. "That's just great! How am I going to explain to Fluff that I let him get away?!" He continued to walk down the alley, surveying around him. Nick heard a shout from behind and ducked just in time to avoid the lead pipe the suspect, unknown to Nick had been lurking in the shadows behind him, had swung directly at his head. Nick rolled into a somersault, and turned around to face the suspect. "You wanna fight, do you?" He asked. Alrighty then." He pulled a baton off the belt strapped to his waist and swung it down. With a loud snap, the baton extended, making it the same length as the pipe. "Let's dance!" The suspect shrugged, and tossed the pipe aside with a clang before reaching both hands in his jacket pockets, and pulled out two butterfly knives. With some fancy twirling, he opened both knives and assumed a fighting position. "Oh snap." Said Nick. The suspect lunged, jabbing with his knife. Nick dodged. The suspect swung, he dodged again before swinging his baton. The suspect used his arm to block it and swung again. Nick ducked low, and used his baton to sweep the suspect's feet, who lost balance and fell to the ground. "Alright, slick." Said Nick, standing over the suspect. "You're under a-" The fall had caused the suspect's hood to slide down, revealing a vixen. She had golden brown fur, three gold hoops in her right ear lobe. A long puff of fur, like bangs obscured one of her icy blue eyes that were glaring disdainfully at the officer staring disbelieving at her. He had seen this girl before, though it had been many years. "Bianca?" He addressed her. Bianca gave a loud grunt as she propelled herself off the ground, kicking Nick away from her with both feet. Nick actually hit the wall behind him before dropping to the ground. Bianca scrambled to her feet, grabbed the bag of money she had dropped, and made to run back down the alley. "Bianca, wait!" Nick got back to his feet and ran after her. He grabbed her arm to keep her from escaping. "Let go!" Bianca attempted to wrench her arm away, but Nick's grip was too strong. "Just hold on a sec." Said Nick. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bianca said stubbornly. "Cut the crap, Bianca! You're in big trouble here!" Bianca gave a harsh laugh, successfully pulling her arm away. "And since when do YOU care, Nick?" She sneered at Nick's badge and uniform. "Look at you. I never pegged you as the law-abiding type."

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you! Who is it that you're working for?"

"Wouldn't YOU like to know." Said Bianca. "But I will say this." She brandished a finger at Nick. "You keep out of our way, Nick Wilde! Or you WILL get hurt!" Shoving Nick aside, Bianca proceeded out of the alley and vanished from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

Nine years prior:

Bianca Slyman was pedaling her bicycle along a vacant, sandy side street. She had a wide, ear-to-ear grin on her face. She did not yet have her many ear piercings, and the fur around her face was trimmed evenly so both of her eyes were clearly visible. On her back was her school bag, stuffed at bursting-point with her many text books. As she rode, Bianca took in the beauty around her. The air was crisp and had a smokey smell of roasted chili peppers. The trees were illuminated with brilliant shades of gold and red leaves that hissed softly as they danced through the wind. Everything was peaceful.

Bianca rolled off the path and turned to enter the parking lot of her apartment complex. She continued to make her way towards the stairs leading to her floor, when she felt a sharp blow to the side of her head. Losing control of her bike, she toppled over with a loud crash. Bianca rolled several feet from where she fell. She rubbed her head tenderly as she got back to her feet. She could hear laughter, and turned around in the direction of the voices. Two of Bianca's class mates, Lindsay, the broad-bellied hippopotamus, and her friend, Renee, the lanky antelope, were approaching her, both laughing loudly. "Ha ha! Nice hit, Lindsay!" Said Renee in between gasps for air. She picked up the apple that Lindsay had thrown at Bianca, and tossed it aside. Bianca took several steps away from the two girls. "L-Look. " She said timidly. "I-I don't want any trouble. I'm just trying to get-"

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it, Short-stuff." Lindsay interrupted. "Cuz you're a fox, aren't you? Trouble follows you wherever you go!" She shoved Bianca who stumbled backwards, then tripped over her bike, sending her back to the ground. Lindsay and Renee laughed. "Aw! Whats the matter, widdle fox?" Lindsay jeered. "I thought predators were supposed to be vicious!" Bianca pushed herself back on her feet, breathing heavily and glaring at the bullies. "Ooh!" Renee clapped her hooves together mockingly. "I'm so scared! She's down right barbaric, isn't she?"

"Go on, Pred!" Lindsay shoved Bianca again, who kept her balance this time. "Hit me back!" She shoved her again. "I dare-"

"BACK OFF!" Losing her temper, Bianca swiped at Lindsay with her claws. Lindsay shrieked in pain clutching her cheek. Renee gasped in terror. "Lindsay!" Said Bianca, appalled by what she had just done. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Lindsay removed her hand to reveal three deep scratches on her cheek. She examined the blood on her hand. "Why, you wretched little vulpine!" She gritted her teeth at Bianca, then swung a punch, knocking Bianca to the ground once again. Lindsay shoved Renee out of the way to pick up a soft ball sized rock that she was standing by. "I'll teach you a lesson, Pred!" Bianca recoiled as Lindsay prepared to strike.

Before Lindsay could bring the rock down, a hand had grabbed hold of her arm, holding her at bay. "Knock it off!" Said Nick firmly, wrenching the rock away from Lindsay with his free hand. "What business it of yours?!" Said Lindsay angrily, yanking her arm out of Nick's grip. "If you hurt my neighbor," Said Nick. "It BECOMES my business! Now get out of here! Before I beat YOU with a rock!" Lindsay looked for a moment like she might refuse Nick's order. She was big enough where she could easily pumble him with her bare hands, but seemed to decide it was best to leave well enough alone. She growled at Nick before turning to leave, Renee following closely behind her. "Don't think this is over, Fox!" Lindsay shouted angrily at Nick. "Not by a long shot! You're gonna regret this!" Nick said nothing, but glared at Lindsay and Renee until they left the parking lot before extending a hand to Bianca, still on the ground. "Thanks, Nick." She said, accepting the hand to pull herself up. She wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her hand. "Here." Said Nick. "Let me see." Bianca stood still for Nick to examine her injuries. "Mmhmm. Just as I thought." Said Nick. "Nothings broken. She takes a lick'n and keeps right on tick'n." Bianca chuckled. "I wish I could say the same for my bike." She said. She lifted the bike back on it's wheels. The front wheel was bent in half, both pedals had broken off, and the handle bars were folded over. Bianca sighed deeply. "I hadn't even paid my dad back yet." Nick looked down at the totaled bike. "Well." He said. "Maybe we can fix it." He picked up the the bike and raised it over his head, resting it on his shoulders. "Walk you up?" Bianca smiled. "Might as well." She said "You live right next door." Bianca followed Nick, still carrying her bike, to the stairs. "So." Said Nick, striking up conversation. "You started high school today, right?" Bianca looked confused at him. "How did you know about that?" She asked. "Bianca." Said Nick, smiling. "How long have we been neighbors?" Bianca thought for a moment, then said. "About six years now, I'd say."

"Yeah, give or take. " Said Nick. "Point is, I pay attention."

"Well." Said Bianca gloomily. "There's no way I can go back to face Lindsay and Renee tomorrow."

"Never let them see that they get to you." Said Nick. Bianca scoffed. "Easier said than done." Said Bianca skeptically. "Well, you're a strong kid, Bianca. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Nick." Said Bianca.

They started up the stairs, side by side, stepping in sync. "Your dad and brother home?" Nick asked. "Dad should be." Said Bianca. "Robbie has tutoring. He's working towards a scholarship for college next year."

"Good kid." Said Nick.

The two arrived in front of Bianca's apartment. "So, see you around?" Said Bianca. "Probably." Said Nick. "And listen. Don't worry about your bike. I'll have it back up good as new in no time." Bianca smiled warmly at Nick. "You're the best, Nick, I owe you one." She said, opening the door to her apartment. She waved goodbye before entering the room and closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV:

Present day

"There you are, Nick!" Said Judy once Nick had finally reappeared. He had been standing in the alley for ten whole minutes after Bianca had run off. Now he was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. Bianca had it rough in her youth, that much was true. But Nick would never have believed that she would be a terrorist. Something inside her had cracked. "Where have you been?!" Judy urged, putting a hand around Nick's shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you! And-" Judy glanced around Nick. "Where's the suspect?"

"Gone." Said Nick quietly. "Got away."

"Got away!?" Judy repeated flabbergasted. "You let the perp get away?!"

"She's not a perp, Carrots." Said Nick crossly. "She's just a miss-guided kid." Judy sneered at Nick. "What do mean she's just a- wait. You know her?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Nick without looking at Judy. He climbed onto the police cruiser. "Let's just get back to the precinct, okay?" Judy hesitated for a moment, wanting to say more, but then decided against it and climbed into the cruiser herself.

Elsewhere

"You fool!" Was how Bianca was greeted by her fellow gang members. All predators, and all much larger than the young vixen. They appeared to all be submerged in a giant bubble, deep under water. Around the bubble were marine predators. Sharks, orcas, even various breeds of urolphidae, all peering through at their land-dwelling friends. All eyes were currently on Bianca, gleaming disdainfully at her. At the front was a great lion, larger than any Bianca had seen. She stood her ground as the lion approached, baring his teeth down at her. "You failed me, Slyman." The lion growled at her. She could feel his putrid breath blowing on her face. "I did no such thing, Mr Manefree." Said Bianca, staring straight into the lion's gleaming yellow eyes. "My job was to go to the drop-sight and retrieve the money. Nothing more."

"EXACTLY!" Roared Manefree. Bianca felt her bangs blow out of her face like a gust of wind. "Retrieve the MONEY!" Manefree continued. "Had you been paying attention, you would have known that there WAS NO MONEY! THE ZPD FOOLED YOU! FOOLED US ALL!" Manefree was breathing heavily as if he had just ran a great distance, still baring down on Bianca. "This surprises you?" Said Bianca boldly. "Did you really think the ZPD was just gonna fork over twenty million dollars?" She gave a mock laugh. "What does it matter anyway? We got our message out. Everyone knows about us now. Soon the prey population will cowar before us! Isn't that the plan? Why we sent that bomb scare?"

"Watch your tongue, Slyman, before I cut it off. " Manefree warned. "There never was a bomb and you know it! The prey will never give us the respect we deserve until they fear us all! We NEED that money, Slyman. Thats why we're moving on to step two." He addressed the room at large. The other predators murmured in agreement. "The bank robbery?" Said Bianca. "But, Sir. Is that really necessary?"

"Remember your place, Slyman." Manefree shoved Bianca aside. "But what about those cops?" A cream colored fossa spoke up. "That bunny and her partner." This question was addressed with laughter. "No." Manefree spoke, and the room went silent. "Clawsworth is right. These officers are not to be underestimated."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Wilde." Said Bianca. "He's all bark and no bite. However." She added on inspiration. "He could be a valuable asset."

"Do tell, Slyman." Said Manefree, taking an interest. Bianca continued. "Nick is smart, street-savvy, and very good to have in a tight pinch. He could be a valuable member of our team." A young weasel of about sixteen gave a high-pitched laugh. "You're losing it, Bianca." Said the weasel. "He's a cop!"

"And a predator, Jimmy." Bianca added. "Our cause is his cause. I am confident that I can get Nick on our side." Manefree smiled toothily at Bianca. "Very well, Slyman." He said. "I'll give the chance to avert this officer." Bianca nodded respectfully at the lion. "I won't fail you, Sir." She said.

Back at the precinct, Nick and Judy were standing in front of Chief Bogo's desk, who was tapping his hooves, one after the other, against it, contemplating what to say. "I don't even know where to start." Bogo said at last. "You created a disturbance caused a traffic accident, and allowed the perpetrator to escape! And, Wilde!" Bogo added, brandishing a finger at Nick. "You will be paying for the damage you inflicted on that motorcycle you stole."

"Actually, Sir." Nick spoke up, smiling at Bogo. "Borrowed. Borrowed without-" But Bogo was growling at Nick with a glare that threatened death. "Okay. Shutting up." Said Nick, who seemed to sink a little into the floor. "Our two best officers. What was I thinking?!" Said Bogo to nobody in particular. Judy's ears drooped low and shamefully. "We're very sorry, Chief." She said. "It won't happen again."

"You're darn right it won't." Said Bogo. "Now. Did either of you at least manage to identify the perp?"

"Oh. Well um." Said Judy uncertainly. "Well I didn't. But Nick is the one who pursued her." She stared expectantly at Nick. "Tell him, Nick." Judy urged. "Is it true, Wilde?" Said Bogo. "You saw the suspect." Nick didn't speak for a moment, but stared at the ground, determinately avoiding Bogo and Judy's eyes. "Well-um-I-" Nick stumbled over his words. "Well, I never saw his face." He said quickly. "He kept his hood up." Judy scrunched her nose, scowling angrily at Nick. Bogo gave a deep sigh. "Very well." He said disappointed. "Off you go. Make yourselves useful.  
Nick and Judy exited Bogo's office. "What was that?!" Said Judy the moment she closed the door behind them. "What?" Said Nick innocently. "You just plain-out lied to Bogo!" Said Judy. "What is it you're not telling me, Nick?"  
"Nothing you need to know." Said Nick, walking away. But Judy stepped in front of Nick, blocking his path. "Nick, listen to me." She said. "I'm your partner. But more importantly, I am your friend. I need you to trust me. Whatever you're not telling me-" But Nick wasn't listening, for he had just felt a buzz in his back pocket. He pulled out his cell phone to reveal one new text message from a blocked number. He opened it. "You know who this is." The message read. "Meet me at the parking garage on 5th and Cougar. 3rd floor. Come alone."  
"Hello!" Said Judy agitated that Nick had clearly not been paying her any attention. "Are you listening?" Nick didn't answer, but pocketed his phone and walked around Judy. "I've got an errand to run." He said without looking at her."I'll catch up with you later." He walked down the stairs at a brisk trot and out of the precinct. Judy rapidly tapped her foot on the floor impatient. "I can't believe he just ditched me!" She said angrily. "I know you're hiding something from me, Nicholas Wilde. And I'm going to find out what it is!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V:

As the text instructed, Nick made his way to the parking garage on Cougar. Unknown to him, however, Judy had tailed Nick the whole way. Parking her car across the street from where Nick parked his police cruiser, she hopped out, and continued to follow him up to the third floor of the garage, keeping to the shadows the whole way. Nick was feeling uneasy. He wasn't sure what to expect. An ambush perhaps? He pulled his gun off his belt and kept it at the ready as he slowly made his way around the seemingly deserted garage. There were plenty of cars around for one to skulk behind, but no ambush came. "I knew you'd show." Said a voice from behind. Nick whipped around and pointed his gun at Bianca, who was smiling at Nick with her arms crossed in front of her. "You never disappoint." She walked over to him. "You can put that away." She addressed Nick's gun, still pointed at her. "I am unarmed. I have you to thank for that. By the way, you owe me a pair of knives. I lost mine in that alley." Nick kept his gun pointed at Bianca for a moment, who seemed unphased by is. Then lowered it to point towards the ground. "I'm guessing that's not why you called." Said Nick. Bianca chuckled. "Of course not." She said. "I've got a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested, Bianca." Said Nick. But Bianca was still smiling. "No, just hear me out, Nicky." She said. "You and I are alike. Always have been. That's why we got along so well. And we're falsely persecuted wherever we go by those barbarians that call themselves 'Prey.' Well, I say THEY are the predators! Preying on what they don't understand. Never giving us a fair chance!"

"Did you come here just to preach?" Said Nick. "Or do you actually have a point?" Bianca continued to smile at Nick. A warm, friendly smile. "I'm giving you a chance, Nick." She said. "A chance for you to join us."

"Us?" Nick repeated. "They call themselves The Apex." Said Bianca. "Fitting. We're a brotherhood of predators. Driven by one purpose. To dominate Zootopia. If the world is going to see us as vicious, bloodlusting savages, that's what we will be to them!" Nick sighed deeply. "I used to think that way too, Bianca." He said. "But if you continue to terrorize Zootopia this way, than youre no better than those who persecute you. Or those who murdered your family."

"DON'T EVER MENTION MY FAMILY AGAIN!" Bianca's voice echoed and reverberated around the garage, so "again!" Could still be heard for another minute. She was no longer smiling, but was fuming dangerously at Nick.

Judy, who had concealed herself behind a pillar throughout Nick's and Bianca's conversation, was listening intently unknown by both of them. Nick spoke again. "You're right. I'm sorry." Judy heard him saying. "I just think you should consider what your father would say if he knew what you were doing, or Robbie." Bianca rolled her hands into fists. "I didn't call you to be my conscience, Nick." She saidin a forced calm voice. "I've made you an offer that you'd have to be a fool to refuse. The Apex is awaiting your answer."

Judy was feeling uneasy. Surely Nick wasn't considering this insanity. He couldn't do this! He had an obligation to the ZPD. To HER! Nick spoke again, and Judy listened. "I have to admit, Bianca." He said. "Its a tempting offer. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to-" There was a crackling sound as Judy's radio buzzed. "Officer Hopps, please report your twenty." Came a voice from the other end. "Not now! Not now!" Judy hissed, fumbling with the radio. "Judy?" Nick walked to the pillar that Judy was hiding behind. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hey, Nick." Said Judy, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "I know this looks bad, but-"

"You brought your partner?" Bianca too saw Judy. Nick turned around to face her. "No, Bianca!" He said quickly. "I didn't know-"

"YOU RAT!" Bianca sounded close to hysterics. "YOU LIED TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU!" She shoved Nick away and ran out of the parking garage. "Bianca!" Nick called after her. "Wait! Come back!" Bianca continued to run without looking back. "Look, Nick." Judy felt very awkward. "I'm sorry. Didn't-"

"Just don't!" Nick interrupted. "You've done enough damage!"

"Damage?" Said Judy. "Nick I was just trying to help you. Like partners are supposed to."

"Well, I don't need your help! Said Nick, his voice echoing. "And I definitely don't need YOU!" Judy's look of hurt and astonishment was quickly obscured by a look of determined anger. "Fine!" She said, her voice cracking. "If that's the way you feel, then why don't you see the Chief about a new partner?!"

"Good idea! Said Nick. "I'll do that!" He turned around and walked out of the garage. The moment Nick was out of sight, Judy's face fell, and her ears drooped low behind her head, now regretting her actions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI:

Nine years prior

The sun had set. Zootopia had settled down for the night. Everything was quiet around the apartment. Several lights still shone through the windows, but most were already dark as the residents turned in for bed. Nick was finishing the repairs on Bianca's bike by attaching a new front wheel, which he had just finished pumping air into the tire. After tightening the wheel to capacity, Nick rotated it several times to make sure it was attached properly. Satisfied with his handy work, he stretched his arms, yawning widely. He packed up his tool box and put it back under the kitchen sink, where he kept it, feeling that he had earned a good night's sleep, pleased that Bianca would have her bike in time for school the next morning.

But not everyone was peacefully tucked away in the comfort of there homes. Down bellow the window of Bianca's bedroom, Lindsay and Renee were concealed in the bushes. They had been waiting for the last half an hour for Bianca's light to shut off, announcing that she had finally gone to bed. "Gee, it's about time." Said Lindsay impatiently, once Bianca's room had gone dark. "Man, this girl stays up late. Okay, you got it, Renee?" Renee fumbled in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a smoke bomb. "Are you sure this is her room?" She asked, handing the bomb to Lindsay. "Of course I'm sure!" Said Lindsay, snatching the bomb. "This should teach that vulpine to mess up my beautiful face!" Aiming carefully, she pulled the pin from the bomb and, with a grunt, threw it as hard as she could. There was a sound of breaking glass as the bomb broke through Bianca's window. "Score!" Said Lindsay quietly. Both girls snickered at there brilliant prank. There was a colossal explosion that came from Bianca's room. The remaining glass shattered as a burst of fire blew out the window. Lindsay and Renee screamed, covering their heads from the falling glass. They lifted their heads in horror to see the entire complex now ablaze. "I thought you said it was a SMOKE BOMB!" Said Lindsay angrily. "No! That's what you said it was!" Said Renee defensively. "Who cares?! Lets get out of here!" Both girls climbed out of the bushes and ran down the street as fast as they could, away from the catastrophe they had caused.

Sixty seconds earlier.

Bianca was exhausted. As she finished the last of her algebra homework, she rubbed her eyes sleepily, packing up her school bag for the next day. "You're up kinda late, B." Biancas older brother, Robbie poked his head into her bedroom, checking up on her. Bianca smiled at him with droopy eyes. "Just finished homework." She said. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna take a shower now, and turn in." She walked passed Robbie as she exited her room, shutting off the light behind her. "Sounds good to me to." Said Robbie, yawning. As she made to leave, he heard a crash come from Bianca's room. "What on Earth?" Robbie walked into the room to investigate. He noticed the broken window, and a small object, that laid amongst the shattered glass, was now issuing a dark puff of smoke. Robbie bent down to examine the object. Not a moment had passed when the object exploded in Robbie's face. Down the hall, the shock of the explosion knocked Bianca off her feet. The glass from the picture frames on the wall shattered, and the entire apartment was now on fire. "ROBBIE!" Bianca screamed her brother's name. But Robbie did not call back.

Nick jumped out of bed at the explosion. Scrambling back to his feet, he could hear the fire alarms blaring. His neighbors around screaming. Without hesitation, Nick ran out of his room and to his front door. As he opened a great cloud of smoke greated him. Coughing as gasping for air, Nick, shielding his eyes, ran down the hall of the complex, followed by several of his neighbors trying to escape the fire as well. As Nick passed Bianca's apartment door, he could hear cries for help coming from the other side. "Bianca?" Nick called. "Robbie! Can you hear me?!" There was no response. Nick grabbed the door handle to open it. A second later, he drew back with a shout of pain as the handle burnt his paw. He heard another scream from inside. "HANG ON!" He shouted. "I'M COMING!" Nick threw his entire body against the door which shattered upon impact. Still keeping his face covered, he enter the room. The flames were dancing dangerously around him. Nick saw Bianca's and Robbie's father laying on the floor. "Mr Slyman?" Nick addressed him, but he did not respond. Nick bent down beside the elder fox and checked his pulse. He was dead. There was a crash as a part of the ceiling came tumble down. Nick rolled away just in time as the debris fell right where had been a moment ago. "BIANCA!" Nick called again. "ROBBIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Nick?" He could hear Bianca's voice. "Help!" Nick ran down the hall, in the direction the voice was coming from. It was now almost impossible to breath. Nick tried gasping for air, but inhaled a mouth full of smoke, causing him to choke and cough. He saw Bianca lying on the floor outside of what had once been her bedroom. Nick bent down and pulled her to her feet. "Robbie." Said Bianca weakly. "Help Robbie." Nick couldn't find it in his heart to tell her that her brother was dead. "Just hang on." He said, half dragging Bianca. There was another crash as more debris fell from the ceiling. "Think, Nick!" Nick was saying to himself. "Think!" He saw the kitchen window was opened and made his way over to it with Bianca. "Can you climb?" Nick asked. Bianca nodded. "I-I can try." She said in a horse voice. She pulled herself up and out the window, onto the ledge. Nick followed closely. "Okay, you ready?" Said Nick, taking Bianca's hand. "We're gonna have to jump!" Bianca looked down at the ground below. "I can't!" She said. Nick ignored her. "On three! Ready? THREE!" Pulling Bianca with him, Nick jumped off the ledge, he and Bianca screaming. They both landed in the same bushes that Lindsay and Renee had been hiding behind. The fresh autumn air felt heavenly as Nick and Bianca gasped for air. A team of paramedics rushed over to examine the survivors. "My dad and brother!" Bianca said immediately, refusing the paramedics' help. "Bianca." Said Nick. "Robbie and your father didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No!" Said Bianca stubbornly. "They're still alive! Help them!" She dissolved into tears, sobbing in Nick's shirt, who wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI:

Zootopia Central Bank. The largest dispensary in the great city. With only half an hour until closing, the initial robbery with eminent. The plan being that the late hour would mean that the number of potential hostages would be reduced to a minimum. Three members of Apex, including Jimmy, the weasel, and Clawsworth the fossa, were concealed in the dark back alley of the bank. Their comrade was a polar bear name Mr Iglacier. All were dressed in dark apparel, and all armed appropriately for the occasion. "Are you sure you want to be a part of this, Jimmy." Said Clawsworth in concern. "This is not going to be something for kids."

"Don't call me a kid, Clawsworth!" Said Jimmy annoyed. "I can take care of myself!" Clawsworth smiled, patting Jimmy on the back. "And this is your chance to prove yourself." He said before checking his watch. "We've only got about another minute." He said, speaking to Jimmy and Iglacier. "We had better get into position."

"You weren't planning on starting without me, now were you?" Said Bianca, stepping out of shadows. "Aha! Slyman!" Iglacier greeted her. "You finally decided to show!" Jimmy gave a high-pitched laugh. "Cutting it a bit close don't you think?" He said. "So, what happened with your police friend?" Bianca frowned. "You were right about him, Jimmy." She said. "He's just a cop. Nothing more." Clawsworth and Iglacier laughed. "Don't you worry about that right now, Slyman." Said Clawsworth. "You don't need him." He threw a second gun to Bianca, which she caught with both hands. She looked coldly at the gun before saying. "No. I most certainly do not."

The four Apex members entered the bank, one after the other and spread out. Inside were three bank clerks, and four customers making their last minute deposits. Raising his gun above his head, Clawsworth fired two warning shots. As one, the clerks and customers all automatically ducked, covering their heads with their arms. "GET DOWN! ON THE GROUND!" Clawsworth ordered, pointing his gun at the bystanders. "HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Several people shrieked. One or two tried to run past the intruders to escape. "Don't even think about it!" Bianca had grabbed one attemptive escapee by the back of his shirt, and threw him to the ground. Unknown to the robbers, one of the clerks, on impulse, had immediately hit the panic button behind the counter, signaling silently that there was a problem. Apex rounded up six of their hostages in the center of the lobby, leaving one clerk to open the large wall vault with Clawsworth pressing his gun into her back. The clerk fumbled with the key pad for a moment, her hands trembling violently, before it opened with a loud click. Iglacier aided Clawsworth in opening the vault door, then grabbed the clerk by her neck, and walked her over to join the other hostages, being carefully guarded by Jimmy and Bianca, who was currently having trouble with one. An elderly beaver had grabbed hold of her gun and was attempting to wrench it from of her hands. "Let go, old man!" Said Bianca, fighting with the beaver. She threw him off of her, who fell to the ground. "Please!" He begged. "Don't hurt us."

"Shut up!" Bianca pointed her gun at the man. "NO!" The beaver's wife had thrown herself on top of her husband. "Please! Not my husband!" She sobbed. Bianca looked oddly at the couple, both attempting to protect the other, sobbing loudly. She slowly lowered her gun. "What am I doing?" She asked quietly. She walked away from the hostages and towards the vault to aid Iglacier and Clawsworth, who were both greedily stuffing several large sacks with money.

Back at the ZPD precinct, Judy was sitting alone in the employees lounge, staring intently into a cup of undrunk coffee. She had been maintaining this position for the past two hours, ever since she had returned from the parking garage. She had not seen or spoken to Nick since had been caught eavesdropping on him and Bianca. She had been contemplating the best method of apologizing without any success. She knew she had crossed a line that night, and had betrayed Nick's trust. But on the other hand, he had hurt her too. He had lied to her, and betrayed her for the sake of some teenage punk. If he didn't trust Judy, and wanted a new partner, that was his prerogative.

The door to the lounge swung open and Chief Bogo stormed in. "Ah! Hopps!" He said when he spotted Judy. "I've been looking all over for you! We need all hands on deck! We have a bank robbery in progress. Where's your partner?"

"I have no idea, sir." Said Judy, still staring into her coffee. Bogo sighed deeply before saying. "Look, Hopps. I don't know what is going on between you and Wilde, and quite frankly, I don't care. But right now, you are going to have to put that aside to do your job! Now, find your partner! Meet us at Zootopia Central!" Bogo left the room, slamming the door behind him. For another minute or two, Judy did not move. But deciding that Bogo was right, slid off her chair, and followed him out the door to find Nick.

Bianca had stuffed two sacks of gold and jewels so full, that she was dragging them across the floor of the bank. "I think this should just about do it." She said in a strained voice. "I think we should hit the road while we still have a chance."

"Good idea." Said Clawsworth, throwing another sack over his shoulder. "Go grab Jimmy and we'll cut through the-" Clawsworth paused to the sound of sirens and several cars skidding to a hault. Dropping her sacks, Bianca rushed out of the vault and peered out the window. She withdrew her head and swore. "ZPD!" She announced. "We're surrounded!" Clawsworth roared in anger. "Somebody gave away our position!" He said. Cocking his gun, he walked over to the hostages and pointed it at the hostages, who all whimpered and recoiled. "Whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" Said Bianca. "What does it look like, Slyman?" Said Clawsworth. "Cleaning up the mess!"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? Just let them go!"

"Since when do you care?!" Clawsworth roared. "You never said anything about killing!" Said Bianca. Clawsworth laughed harshly. "What did you think these guns were for, decoration?!" He proceeded to pull the trigger, still aiming at the hostages. "NO!" Bianca shoved Clawsworth's gun upward. There was a bang as the bullet whizzed out and hit the ceiling. Enraged, Clawsworth struck Bianca with his free hand, sending her to the ground. "Who's side are you on?!" He said. Bianca pulled herself to her feet, massaging her head. "Guys! We have to go!" Said Iglacier. "It's still clear behind the building. We can cut through the back!" Jimmy grabbed the sacks that Bianca had dropped and proceeded towards the back door. With their guns still pointed at the hostages, Clawsworth and Iglacier followed him out the door. "Slyman!" Clawsworth called. Bianca ran after her comrades.

Nick and Judy hadn't exchanged a single word the entire drive to the bank. Now they sat in silence in their cruiser awaiting orders. Nick kept his attention outside of his window, tapping his fingers against his arm rest. Needless to say, the atmosphere was cold and unfriendly. After a long and uncomfortable silence, Nick exhaled. "Alright." He said. "Let's get this over with." He opened the door and slid out of the cruiser. "You coming or not, Carrots?" Judy hopped out on her side. "Look, Nick?" She said. "I think we need to-"

"Not now." Nick interrupted. "We've got work to do." Judy scrunched her nose annoyed, but followed Nick to the bank. Several other officers had already arrived at the scene. "Alright. What have we got?" Judy addressed Officer McHorn. "Hostage situation." McHorn answered. "Four suspects, holding seven hostages at gun point."

"Have we Identified any of the suspects yet?" Nick asked. "None so far." Said McHorn. "But we have strong reason to believe that they are members of that Apex gang that's been giving us so much grief." There was the sound of a single gun shot from inside the bank. Every officer turned as one in the direction of the shot, drawing their own weapons. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" McHorn ordered. Everyone held their breath, praying. A moment later, seven animals came rushing out of the bank. The police officers rushed over to tend to the hostages. All were shaken up, but appeared to be unharmed. "Does anyone require medical attention?" Judy asked. "Was anyone shot?"

"They were gonna kill us!" Cried one of the bank clerks. "She saved our lives!"

"Who?" Judy urged her to continue. "Who saved you?"

"One of the robbers!" Said the clerk. "A young vixen!" Judy looked at Nick, whose expression was unreadable. "Bianca." He said quietly. "Are the robbers still inside?"

"No sir." Said the clerk. "After the girl stopped her friend from hurting us, they escaped through the back."

"Come on, Nick." Judy beckoned. "If we hurry, we might catch them." Nick and Judy rushed in the direction which the clerk had indicated. Judy could hear the sound of voices in the dark alley. Drawing her gun, Nick right behind her, she crept as quietly as she could towards the noise. By the light of a single lamp, she could make out four figures. "There they are, Nick." Judy whispered. "Let's get them." Judy jumped out from where she was hidden. "Wait, Carrots!" Nick tried to stop her, but. "Police!" Judy shouted. "Drop your weapons!" Iglacier raised his gun and fired three shots, one after the other. Nick and Judy dove in opposite directions. Judy rose her own gun and fired it back. The Apex members scattered. Bianca slid sideways, grabbing one of the sacks of money, and scrambled back to her feet, preparing to make her escape. While the other Apex were distracting Judy, she tried sneaking around, but found her path block by Nick. "Last chance, Bianca!" He said. "Stand down!" Bianca gripped the sack tight in her hands. "I told you to keep out of my way, Nick!" She said. "I warned you!" She swung the sack as hard as she could at Nick, which struck him hard in the head. Nick was knocked back, hit the wall behind him, and crumbled. "Nick!" Judy bent to check on her partner. There was a bloody gash on the side his head, and he didn't move. "Maybe that'll teach you." Said Bianca. "Nice hit, Slyman." Iglacier had shown up behind her. "Let's get out here." He proceeded to run back out the alley and out of sight. Bianca, Clawsworth and Jimmy made to follow Iglacier. Judy grabbed Jimmy from behind as he passed her, and pinned him against the wall. "You're not going anywhere!" She said, pulling out her handcuffs. "Ow! Let go!" Said Jimmy, fighting with Judy to get away. Clawsworth turned to see what was happening with Jimmy. "Let him go!" He shouted, pointing his gun at Judy. Bianca stopped running as she realized what was about to happen. "STOP!" Her yell proved futile. There was a bang, Judy gave a jolt, releasing her grip on Jimmy, who took the opportunity to run after Iglacier. Nick's eyes snapped open at the sound of the gunshot, just in time to see Judy collapse to the ground. "CARROTS!" Nick got back to his feet and over to Judy, bending down next to her. There was a dark red stain across her stomach, and she shook and gagged on her own blood. "JUDY!" Nick called her name. "JUDY! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! EYES ON ME!" Bianca found herself frozen where she stood, mouth open and eyes wide. "Come on, Slyman!" Clawsworth put a hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Let's go!" Bianca didn't move, but kept her eyes fixed on Nick, attempting to stop the blood flow. Clawsworth growled, giving up, and ran away from the scene. "Officer down!" Nick spoke into his radio. "Behind Zootopia Central Bank! Get an ambulance over here NOW!" Bianca shook herself awake and bent down next to Nick. "Let me help." She said. She tried to examine Judy's wound, but- "Get away from her!" Nick shoved Bianca away. "Nick!" Bianca urged. "I never mean-" But Nick wasn't listening. Close to hysterics, he kept his attention on Judy. "What have I done?!" Bianca clapped her hands on either side of her mouth. Though she could hear the sound of sirens, and approaching foot steps, Bianca continued to stare helplessly at the dying bunny. "Get down on the ground!" She heard a voice from behind. Next second, Bianca felt herself forced face first into the dirt. Her arms were pulled behind her back as an officer clasped them together . As Bianca was pulled away from the scene, she continued to keep her focus on Nick and Judy, who was now being pulled into an ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII:

The thin line on Judy's monitor was slowly bobbing up and down, up and down, to the rhythm of a quiet beep. Nick hadn't taken his eyes off of his partner since she had come out of surgery three hours ago. While the doctors had since determined that the bullet had missed her major organs, and had been safely remove, Nick had never seen Judy look so vulnerable. She laid in the hospital bed, eyes shut, breathing deeply. She might have been sleeping. A mask obscured most of her face, delivering oxygen to her lungs. A needle was protruding from her right arm, which was giving her fresh blood. Nick was exhausted. He had been awake all night, never leaving the hospital waiting room until the doctors announced that Judy would make a full recovery. Now, he was sitting in an uncomfortable arm chair, watching Judy sleep.

The door to Judy's room opened, and Chief Bogo walked in. Nick didn't spare a glance, or acknowledge his commanding officer's presence, but kept his attention on Judy. Bogo walked over to Nick, and placed a hooved hand on his shoulder. "This is all my fault." Said Nick, speaking for the first time in hours. His voice was horse and weak. "I should never have let Bianca go. If I had listened to Judy, none of this would have happened."

"What's done, is done." Said Bogo. "It's no use dwelling in the past, Wilde. You must focus on now. The girl we caught tonight wants to speak with you." Nick sneered, still not looking at Bogo. "Well, I don't want to speak with her." He said. Bogo sighed. "She refuses to speak with anyone else." He said. "She says she wants to make a deal." Nick actually laughed. "Yeah." He said, standing up. "To save her own tail." He took Judy's hand and squeezed it. "I'm not going anywhere. I need to stay here."

"I will keep an eye on Hopps." Said Bogo. "If the girl is willing to give us anything useful to put an end to Apex, we need to grab at it." Nick said nothing. "Consider this an order, Wilde." Said Bogo firmly. Nick released Judy's hand. "Fine." He said. "I'll talk to Bianca. You'll call me if there's any change with Judy?"

"You have my word." Said Bogo.

Bianca was alone in a dark room. Her hands were cuffed to the table in front of her. Her head bowed low, she had refused to speak with anyone since she had been taken, and had refused to call for a lawyer. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock mounted on the wall. The sound was wearing, and after listening to it none stop for the past twelve hours was making Bianca feel uneasy.

There was a click as the door slowly opened. Bianca looked up to see Nick had entered the room, closing the door behind him. There was a cold silence as the two foxes merely stared at each other. "This had better be good." Said Nick, breaking the silence after five long minutes. Bianca cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. "How is your partner doing?" She asked. "Oh." Said Nick. "So you actually care about the well-being of others now?" Bianca shifted in her seat, causing her handcuffs to rattle. "Okay, I deserved that." She said. "But, Nick. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. You have to believe me."

"No I don't!" Nick's voice reverberated around the small room. "My partner is lying in the hospital with a bullet wound in her abdomen because of you and you and your friends. I don't HAVE to do ANYTHING!" Bianca bit her lip. "Nick." She said quietly. "I didn't ask you here to argue. I want to offer you something you'd have to be a fool to refuse." Nick crossed his arms in front of him. "And what might that be?" He asked, skepticism dripping out with every syllable. "The names of every member of Apex." Said Bianca. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Said Nick. "Wouldn't be the first time you betrayed your friends." Bianca fought the urge to yell at Nick. She took several deep breaths before speaking again. "I take it you refuse then?"

"I never said that." Said Nick. "What are the names?" Bianca shook her head. "I don't have them." She said. Nick was getting agitated. "I'm outta here." Nick turn around and grabbed the doorknob to leave. "Nick, wait!" Bianca jumped up from her seat. There was a clack from the handcuffs still hooked to the table, holding Bianca back. "Just listen! I can help you get the list. I want to make things right." Still facing the door, Nick exhaled. "You were right." Bianca continued. "My father would be ashamed of what I've done. I was blinded by hatred and lost all sense of reason." Bianca closed her eyes to hold her tears. "I'm not asking you to release me. I'll accept the consequences for my actions. But I also want to make amends and help protect Zootopia from anymore animosity. I just need you to give me one more chance." Bianca opened her eyes to see Nick, who still had his back to her. He said nothing, nor did he give any indication that he had been listening. Feeling defeated, Bianca bowed her head allowing her tears to flow. There was a clunking sound, and Bianca felt her handcuffs relinquish. She opened her eyes. Nick had walked over to Bianca and unlocked her restraints. "Don't make me regret this." Said Nick firmly. Bianca smiled, messaging her wrists. "What's your plan?" Said Nick. "We" said Bianca. "Are going to infiltrate Apex Head Quarters."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX:

The Ocean district is a place of peace. The surface was usually quiet and undisturbed apart from the waves racing each other to shore. The last vestiges of sunlight glistened the water's edge like flakes of gold as the day was coming to it's end. The rush and crash of the water was all that could be heard for miles. Except for a single boat, who's engine hummed loudly as it skidded atop the water, going against the waves. It's destination was what looked like a beach shed In the middle of the ocean. This was an odd place to put a shed, Nick was thinking to himself. He watched the shed looming closer while Bianca kept the boat on course. The boat docked with a thud as it collided with the side. "Sorry." Said Bianca, tossing the anchor overboard. Nick, who had changed out of his uniform and into regular clothes in an attempt blend in better, disembarked clumsily, and gazed at the shed in front of him. "This is Apex Head Quarters?" He asked. Bianca dusted off her hands before following Nick off the boat. "Pretty impressive, right?" She said. Nick scoffed. "Not exactly the word I'd choose to describe it." The roof was worn, and miss sheets of shingle. The wood was weathered and peeling. And above all, looked much too small to conceal an entire gang of predators. Bianca gave Nick a nudge. "Keep walking, genius." She said. She opened the old wooden door with a grunt. It creeked and squeaked, releasing a cloud of dust. Nick coughed as he waved a hand in front of his face to ward off the dust. The inside didn't look anymore inviting that out. Nick had a feeling that the lack of stability would send the entire shed on top of him any moment. "Okay, Bianca." Nick scowled. "If this is some kind of joke, I want to be the first to tell you that it's not-" But Bianca cut him off. "Chill, will you?" She said. "Look." At the far end of the shed was what looked like an elevator door. Bianca walked over to it and pressed her hand against a scanner. The scanner flashed red and gave a tiny beep. "Scan recognized." Spoke a woman's voice. "Bianca Slyman. Welcome back." The elevator door slid open with a ding. "Nice." Said Nick approvingly. Bianca stepped into the elevator. Nick hesitated, unsure. "You coming at some point in life?" Said Bianca impatiently. Nick contemplated whether or not it was safe for another moment before, deciding that it was worth a shot, stepped in with Bianca. "Going down, Officer Wilde." She said as the door slid shut. There was a jolt as the elevator began it's descend, slowly falling passed the surface and into the oceans waters.

With a second ding, the elevator door slid open again. Bianca stepped out, followed by Nick. "Whoa!" Said Nick. The scene was quite fascinating. Although they were quite safe from drowning, the entire ocean was visible around them as if they were trapped inside a giant bubble. Schools of fish raced each other around the base so fast, that they almost looked like dense fog. "Alright." Said Bianca. "I got you here as promised, now here's the plan. You wait here, and I'll get the file's with the names."

"Wait here?!" Nick repeated. "Why should I just wait around for you?"

"Why?" Said Bianca. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe because I want you safe?!" Her voice became stern. "Look, Nick. They know who you are, and they know what you look like. If you get caught, it's all over. Just keep out of sight and I'll be back before you know it. Trust me." Nick sighed, rolling his eyes. "Make it quick." He said reluctantly. Bianca winked at him. "I'll contact you through the walkie once I have hold of it." She said, then turned to walk down the hall. Nick shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Bianca walk down the hall and out of sight. He began whistle quietly as a means to pass the time.

The hall was deserted. No predators could be seen as Bianca made her way towards the Apex sleeping quarters. She knew that if there were any logs of Apex members and notable plans, it would be stored in Mr Manefree's room, so that's where she was heading. The plan would be easiest if she continued to keep undiscovered. "Fail." She thought to herself. As she came to the end of the hall, almost every member of Apex was accounted for. At her entry of the Main hall, which Apex used as a wreck room and a meeting area, every pair of eyes fell upon her. "Bianca!" Bianca heard her name on all sides as she was greeted. Several hands slapped her painfully on the back in welcome. Bianca waved at her friends and gave several fist bumps to keep her cover. "It's great to see you, Slyman!" Said a snow leopard, grasping Bianca's hand firmly. "What happened to you? We heard you had been arrested." Bianca laughed loud. "I was!" She said. "But that fool, Wilde, let me go. I guess he's a real sucker for a pretty face." The Apex members laughed and congratulated Bianca. "Listen." Said Bianca after a while. "I'm really tired and haven't slept in days in that jail cell. I'm just gonna head to my room." She saluted her admirers and proceeded out the other end of the room. "Whew!" Bianca breathed as she was finally alone again. "That could have been worse."

The sleeping quarters was a long stretch of individual rooms down a long hallway. Bypassing most of the rooms, including her own, which had been her home for almost a year since being recruited, she proceeded to the end of the hall to the largest of all the other room. She gave a short rap on the door. "Mr Manefree?" Bianca called. "Are you in there?" There was no response. This, of course, was exactly what Bianca was hoping for. Grabbing hold of the doorknob and rotating it, Bianca pushed the door open. Manefree's room was more like an office in Bianca's opinion. A computer sat upon a large desk against a window showing a great stretch of ocean outside. There was a trash bin overflowing with crumpled up pieces of papers and in the corner was a rusty old bed, much to small for the great lion. Bianca assumed that Manefree didn't sleep very much. She walked over the the desk and opened the top drawer. She rummage in it for a moment before pushing it shut and opening the one below it then pushed that one shut, and then the next, not finding anything of value. It wasn't until Bianca opened the fourth drawer of the desk that she found a tablet. She grabbed the tablet and activated it. "No password. Good." She thought to herself. This was it. Exactly what she was looking for. She slid her finger down a long list of names, including Arty Clawsworth, Jimmy Weasely, and Bianca Slyman. Feeling triumphant, Bianca shut the desk drawer and prepared to leave the room.

"Lost, are we, Slyman?" Bianca's fur stood on end as she came face-to-face with Clawsworth. Bianca tried to smile innocently. "Oh, hey, Mr Clawsworth!" She said sweetly. "No, of course not. I was- uh. Just doing a favor for Mr Manefree. I think he wanted to update his files." She gestured to the tablet in her hands. "Well." She tried to leave the room. "I had better not keep him waiting." But Clawsworth blocked Bianca's path, obvious loathing in his eyes. "Mr Manefree does not allow anyone in his quarters but him." He said. "Not even me." Busted. Bianca had to think fast. With a loud grunt, she struck Clawsworth as hard as she could with the tablet. Clawsworth roared as a gash appeared over his left eye. Bianca seized the opportunity to make her escape, running back down the hall as fast as she could. "Slyman to Wilde! Do you copy?!" Bianca spoke into her walkie talkie as she ran. "Roger, Bianca." Nick's voice came from the other end. "What's the situation?"

"I've been discovered!" Bianca panted. "But I got the files. Prepare to make a run for it!"

"Copy that." Said Nick. "Just make it quick okay?" An alarm began to sound through the base. All of Apex has been alerted to her treachery by now. All that Bianca cared about was getting the files safely to Nick so he could deliver it to the ZPD. To avoid the mess hall, and the hoards of angry predators, Bianca cut through another passage that lead to the elevator. She could hear voices behind her indicating that the enemy was not far behind. Time was up.

Nick was on edge. The alarm could be heard on all sides. He feared that if Bianca did not show up soon, he would have to leave her behind, empty-handed. A set of footsteps could be heard approaching. Instinctively, Nick shifted into the shadows, and pulled out his gun. There was a click as he cocked it preparing to shoot. With the oncomer now in view, Nick jumped out and pointed the gun. "Friendly!" Bianca rose her hands above her head in surrender. Nick breathed a sigh of relief, lowering his weapon. "I almost thought you stood me up." He said. "Thank you for the confidence. You're the best." Said Bianca sarcastically. The two jumped as they heard another voice down the hall. "She went this way!" It said. "She's heading for the elevator. Don't let her escape!" Bianca shoved the tablet into Nick's hands. "You need to get out of here." She said. "I'll hold them off."

"That wasn't the plan!" Said Nick in a harsh whisper. "We're leaving together!"

"Listen, to me! They don't know you're here! I can by your time if I keep their focus on me."

"Bianca, they'll KILL you!" Nick actually grabbed Bianca's arm. "I'm not going to let that happen!" Bianca pulled herself free. "Nick, my life in Zootopia is over! All that matters is that you get that tablet to your commanding officer!" She looked behind her to see the looming shadows approaching her. "Wish me luck." Bianca ran in the direction of the approaching predators and gave a sharp whistle. "OVER HERE, BOYS!" She shouted "COME AND GET ME IF YOU DARE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X:

Bianca had never ran so fast in her life. She thought she might be setting a new personal best. Peering over her shoulder every so often to make sure she was still being followed, she ignored the searing burn in her lungs. She could hear footsteps coming from all directions. She was surrounded. She saw shadows looming ever closer in front of her. Soon their owners would be in view and she would be trapped. Bianca pressed up against the wall, gasping for breath. She looked up, and saw a vent. It was an old-school plan, but she was the only one small enough to squeeze inside. The other predators couldn't follow. She reached up, shifted the vent cover aside, then climbed in, closing the cover behind her. She crouched down inside, keeping as still as she could while the footsteps drew closer, were right in front of her, their owners in view, and passed her. Bianca took a deep breath, then turned around to crawl through the vent shaft. She moved slowly so as not to make to much noise. She hoped that, by this time, Nick had made it to the boat and was now on his way back to the ZPD. Right now, she had to focus on her own survival. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this mess, or what was going to happen to her. More than likely, she would not make it out of this alive.

As this thought crossed her mind, Bianca decided that she was not about to go down without a fight. She took a left turn down the shaft, leading her back towards the sleeping quarters. She knew she wouldn't last long without a weapon, so, at the next opportunity, she climbed back out of the shaft, right outside of the bedrooms, then ran down the hall to her own room. Once inside, she clicked the door shut behind her. There wasn't much to the room. A wooden foot locker stood at the foot of the small cot that served as Bianca's bed. Bianca bent down next to the locker and pulled it open. She threw several objects out of the locker until she found a set of spare butterfly knives that she kept for just such an occasion. They weren't her best by any means, but, considering that she lost her best set during her first fight with Nick, she knew they would have to suffice. Picking them up, Bianca spun them both in her hands before strapping them to her belt. Under the knives was a single picture, now visible amongst the debris of the locker. It was the last picture taken of her, Robby, and their father, taken the summer before Bianca lost her family, during her eighth grade graduation. Bianca took a moment to stare at the happy faces, not knowing that their time together was limited. Bianca's eyes filled tears. "I'll make you both proud." She spoke to the picture. "I'll make it right." She snapped the locker shut, and got up to leave the room.

The hall was deserted. Bianca was unsure if this was a good sign, or bad. She rushed back down once again, making her way towards the elevator. "Gotcha!" As Bianca turned a corner, she was created by Jimmy Weasely. The shock of the predator sneaking up on her caused Bianca to immediately punch him directly in the face. Clutching his nose, Bianca squeezed past Jimmy and continued to run to the elevator, now picking up her pace.

But Bianca's luck was running short She felt a sharp blow to her abdomin as another Apex member lurked behind the next corner and struck. Bianca fell to her knees and choked, clutching her stomach. The tiger laughed, pulling Bianca up. "That'll teach you, traitor!" He jeered. But Bianca had pulled one of her knives off her belt and had opened it. She then plunged it down into the tiger's shoulder, causing him to roar in pain, dropping Bianca. She fell back to the ground, landing badly. There was a popping noise as Bianca's ankle hit the hard ground. She shrieked, clutching her broken foot. She didn't have time to linger, however. The tiger had yanked the knife out of his shoulder, and brandished it at Bianca, snarling at her. Bianca rolled away from her assailant, then tried getting back to her feet. She took a step with her good foot, but slipped as she took another step with her injured foot and fell back to the ground. As she tried once again to get up, she felt someone grab her by the tail, and drag her backwards. Tiger had grabbed her with his good arm, and was pulling her back towards him. Bianca tried futiley to fight him off. "Stop it, you fool!" Clawsworth had appeared. "Manefree said he wants her alive!" The tiger growled at Clawsworth. "But look what she did to my arm!" He argued. "So what?" Said Clawsworth. "You've got a second, don't you? Take her to the mess hall so we can deal with her!" The Tiger mumbled childishly, grabbing Bianca by her shirt and dragging her down the hall.

Bianca did not go quietly. The whole way, she attempted to jerk herself free, kicking her legs in the air. As they entered the mess hall, Bianca was greeted by the remaining Apex members. This time, there was no warm welcome. All around her, she heard shouts of disdain. A couple of them threw kicks at her, one nailing her right in the face. This was met with laughter and cheers. As Bianca was drugged to the center of the hall, Mr Manefree came into view. The tiger then threw Bianca at his feet, making the crowd laughed harder for another moment as she attempted to stand up. But then all went quiet. Manefree's tail was swishing back and forth in agitation. "Oh, Bianca Bianca Bianca." Said Manefree in a low growl. "There's always that one, isn't there?" With a terrifying roar, her swung the back of his hand into Bianca's face. She cried out as she fell back to the ground. Several of the other predators recoiled. Bianca coughed and choked, wiping blood from her face. Manefree bent down and pulled Bianca's head up to look at him. "What did you do with those files?" He hissed in her face. Bianca was breathing heavily. "I'm not afraid of you, Manefree." She said in a strained voice. Manefree dropped her head and stood up, turning away from Bianca. "I believe you." He said. "That's something I've always admired about you, Slyman. You show very little fear. However." He turned around to face Bianca again. "Everyone is afraid of something, and I have a very particular gift for figuring it out." He extended the claws on his right paw. There was an excitable murmur amongst the crowd. Some showed their obvious approval, while a couple of the more squeamish averted their eyes. "Last chance." Manefree continued to address Bianca. "Where are my files?" Bianca said nothing, but determinantly stared at the ground where she sat on her knees. "Fine!" Manefree roar as he swiped down. Out of nowhere, unseen by any of the predators, Nick had run forward, shoved Bianca out the way with hand, that still held the tablet that Bianca had given him, and fired his gun at Manefree with the other. Manefree roared louder that ever as the bullet grazed his arm. "Nick?!" Bianca was surprised, relieved and angry all at the same time. "I told you to get out of here!"

"YOU!" Manefree advanced Nick, who fired at Manefree again. This time, Manefree knocked Nick's hand away then threw him to the ground. The bullet flew away, and hit the glass separating the mammals, from the ocean. Water began spray the room. This was unseen by the Apex members, as there focus was on the oversized lion, and the two foxes, now fighting to stay alive. Manefree picked Nick up by his neck, who gagged and coughed, trying to break free. "Give me files!" Manefree roared in his face. "You want this?" Nick gasped, holding the tablet in front of Manefree. "Here!" Nick there the tablet across the room. "NO!" Bianca screamed. A couple of the Apex members tried unsuccessfully to catch the flying tablet. It shattered on impact with the ground, pieces flying in all directions. Zootopia's last chance had been destroyed. "Nick, what have you done?!" Bianca stared at the remnants of the tablet that she risked her life to get to the ZPD. Manefree threw Nick back to the ground, whose head connected with the hard floor, losing consciousness. "I'll kill you both for this!" Manefree stomped towards Bianca, who actually tried crawling backwards in a futile attempt to escape.

With impeccable timing, an alarm sounded through the crowded room. They all at once seemed to notice the water making it's way through the crack in the glass, which had grown larger in the last few minutes. "We have a breach!" Said one of the predators unnecessarily. Manefree swore. "The base has been compromised!" He spoke to his followers. We need to evacuate immediately. No one hesitated. Pushing and shoving, the Apex members ran towards the doors to escaped the flooding base. "What of the traitor?" Clawsworth asked Manefree. "Her fate is sealed." Said Manefree. With Clawsworth help, the two grabbed Bianca, who continued to fight them off, and Nick, who was still unconscious. Clawsworth grabbed a piece of rope, and tighed the two together. "Good bye, Slyman." Said Manefree, as he and Clawsworth followed the others to safety. "See you in hell."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: XI

"Nick? Nick! Come on, Nick! Wake up!" Bianca was flighting against her bonds with no success. Nick, who was tied behind her, was slumped over, still unconscious from their previous fight. The crack in the glass had grown immensely, bringing more water faster into the submerged, abandoned base. The floor was already covered, and the water was making its way up to the two foxs' waists. Grunting, Bianca pulled away from Nick, attempting to slide her hands free. But Manefree had made the knots too tight, and all Bianca was accomplishing was cutting the ropes into her wrists. Breathing heavily, she gave up on trying to pull herself free. Bianca began to shiver as the water came up to her hips. If she didn't come up with another plan, she and Nick were going to drown. "But wait!" Bianca remembered. She still had a second knife. Of course! Now, the challenge, trying to reach it with her hands behind her back. It took several more minutes before Bianca was successful in grabbing the knife from her belt then used it to hack the ropes. After another five minutes of hacking, Bianca felt the ropes relinquish. "Okay, Nick! Naptime's over! Putting the knife back on her belt, Bianca turned around to face Nick, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "EARTH TO OFFICER WILDE!" Bianca actually slapped Nick across the face, but his head was still slumped over, and his eyes remained shut. "I didn't want to do this." Said Bianca. "But you give me little choice." Using the hand not grasping Nick's shirt , she scooped up a handful of water, and splashed it directly into Nick's face. Nick gasped and chocked, and his eyes snapped open. "It's about time!" Said Bianca, relieved. "We've got a situation here. "Catching his breath, Nick's eyes caught the floor flooding with water, then, turned to the crack, now threatening to shatter the entire window. "Aw man!" He said. "What did you do?!" Bianca was appalled. "Excuse me?!" She said. "Why do automatically think it was me?!"

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I have been somewhat indisposed!" Bianca rolled her eyes. "Okay, can we play the blame game later and just focus on a way out of here?" Forgetting about her broken ankle, Bianca pushed herself back to her feet, gasped in pain as she applied pressure, and collapsed, with a splash, back to the ground. "Bianca?!" Nick scrambled to his feet to help her . "I'm fine." She assured him. "Just help me up." Nick obliged. Pulling Bianca up under her arms, he put one of her arms over his shoulder to keep her balanced. "Now." He said. "How do you suppose we escape this popping bubble?"

"The upper levels." Bianca answered. "The emergency exits hold special devices for just such an occasion. Escape pods, if you will. Assuming that Apex didn't already launch all of them."

"Yeah, I'm trying not to think about that last part." Said Nick.

But before Bianca could say anymore, there was a crash from behind as the remaining glass in the window gave way, allowing even more water rush it's way through. The floor began to flood faster and faster. "Go!" Bianca shouted as waves raced in their direction. Nick was practically carrying Bianca in an attempt to outrun the water. Neither Nick nor Bianca dared to look back as they ran down the hall. They could hear the water crashing into the walls behind them. "Turn left here!" Said Bianca as they came to an intersection in the hall. "Make for the staircase!" Splashing along, Nick took the turn that Bianca had indicated. Bianca slipped at the turn, losing her step, but Nick just tightened his grip on her and continued on. Nick could feel the spray of the great wave behind him on the back of his neck, and knew that it was merely feet away now. The stairs, leading to the upper levels, were in sight. But the extra weight from holding Bianca was slowing Nick down, and the wave of water was now only inches away. "Hold on!" Nick warned just in time, for the next moment, the wave had over taken both foxes. Bianca's scream was drowned beneath water as it consumed her. Nick had relinquished his grip, and had released Bianca. She kicked towards the surface, gasping for breath as her head emerged. It was very difficult to keep her head above as she attempted to swim towards the stairs. She could very easily bypass the stairs, and continue to flow down the cooridor if she wasn't careful. She had to time it carefully. Still fighting to keep her head above the water, Bianca stretched her hands out just in time to grab on to the stair railing. Though she had a hold of the rail, the water continued to push her down the hall, so she was almost suspended in the air. Grunting loudly, she pulled herself up onto the stairs, now beginning to fill with water as well.

Once several steps up the stairs, Bianca rolled onto her back, catching her breath. "Nick?" She said weakly, looking around. There was no sign of him. The corridor was deserted, apart from the water, starting to make it's way up the staircase. "NICK!" Bianca cried futily. "NO!" Bianca slammed a fist to the stair step in front of her, with a splash. Not only had she failed, but her foolish plan had cost the life of the only mammal that had ever cared about her. She had lost. There was no point in continuing now. Bianca might as well go down with the base, then would finally pay for her crimes.

There was a splash as Nick broke through to the surface. Gasping and choking, he grabbed the railing as Bianca had, but now, the water was so high that it was almost impossible to hold on. Bianca snatched Nick's hand just in time, as he had lost his grip on the rail, and pulled him onto the stairs before giving him a sharp punch to the arm. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said, half angry at Nick, half relieved that he was still alive. "We're not out of this yet." Said Nick, massaging his arm before getting back to his feet. How much further to the pods?"

"Not far." Said Bianca. "Just up these stairs." With Nick not far in front of her, Bianca made her way up the stairs as fast as she could, keeping a firm grip on the railing to relive pressure off of her broken foot. The water continued to rise as well, but Bianca was determined to avoid another swim. "There it is!" Both Nick and Bianca were relieved when they finally came to the top of the stair. Bianca was breathing heavily. The escape effort, mixed with her broken foot, was exhausting. "No time for a break now, kiddo." Nick urged, grabbing Bianca by her hand. "Come on! We can make it!" This corridor has a long line of what looked like plastic bubbles, several of which were missing, as the Apex members had used them to escape earlier. "Get in!" Said Bianca. She and Nick climbed into on of the bubbles, pulling it shut behind them. Bianca grabbed a lever, positioned on the floor, and pulled. There was a jolt, that caused both Nick and Bianca to topple over. The bubble shot out of the flooding Apex base, now sinking to the bottom of the ocean. The two foxes were safe at last.


End file.
